Rin's Rehab
by RabidSheep
Summary: Rin has a candy addiction. Akon has a Rin addiction. When they try to cure each other of thier addictions they learn more about each other and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God YES!" Rin yells, lying on his bed. In his hands he holds a package with a piece of candy enclosed in its plastic prison, just begging to be released. But this is not just any candy, its super-awesome-sugar-rainbow-candy! He had ordered it months ago and it just now arrived, the messenger having left it in his room on his bed like a lover waiting.

For a moment he savors the excitement washing over him, then slowly he removes the packaging that encloses it. Tossing the wrapper onto the floor with piles of other candy wrappers. It was...beautiful! He puts the lolly to his lips, giving it one lick just to get the taste. Pure sugar with a hint of orange flavoring and colored in a spectacular rainbow on a light blue stem, it was a sight to see indeed.

He shoves it into his mouth then folds his free hand underneath his head as he stares vacantly at his ceiling, enjoying the rush the sugar gives his blood stream.

"This must be what heaven feels like." He thinks to himself, his cares of the day lost in its flavor.

A knock at the door! Who could it be? Flustered he fumbles with the candy. Should he hide it or not? Hide it or not? He decides to hide it, shoving the lolly underneath his pillow while some how feeling ashamed of his candy indulgence. Cracking open the door he looks out with worry written on his features.

".....what do you want?" He hisses, not his usual meek self when he has been robbed of his sugar fix..

Akon looks in at him. "We have to talk with you, Rin." He tells him.

We? Looking past Akon he can see Hiyosu standing there like some sort of frog-man.

"I'm really busy, Akon." He says starting to close the door but is shoved aside as Akon enters his room by force.

"Good." The horned man replies, looking about the room as if searching for something.

When Hiyosu enters as well Rin shuts the door then glares at the other men who had forcibly entered his room.

Akon sits down on the bed then motions for Rin to sit down beside him. Rin glares at him. The dark haired man does not seem disturbed but gets right down to business.

"Rin...we think-No, we know you have an addiction."

The boy is taken aback by the accusation, his mouth agape and eyes wide as they can go.

"To what? They only thing I have indulged in this whole week is..." The he realizes what they must be talking about.

"Candy." Akon finishes for him. He runs his hand over the covers of the bed then feeling something sticky near the end, he pulls up the pillow to reveal the hidden lolly. Sighing he picks it up the shows it to Rin with a look of disgust on his face. Tears flood to the boys eyes and he throws himself at the man, wrapping his arms around Akons neck in despair.

"Its true! I have an addiction!....I need help..." He whimpers between sobs that soak Akons work clothes through.

"There there," Akon says, patting the boy on the back "We are going to help you through this." He tells him then produces a nasty looking syringe already filled with a blue liquid from his pocket. Rin spies it and leaps away from the other man to the other corner of the room.

"Holy Jesus! Just how do you guys plan on helping me!?" He says eying to needle with fear.

Akon checks the dosage then flicks the needle, lightly. His trained eyes making sure he got the right amount of the drug in it, noticing its slightly to much he depresses the plunger a hair so that a droplet of the liquid spills down the end of the needle.

"Relax, I am not ordered to experiment on you so you are safe from any harmful drugs. This is just a sedative. You won't even feel it."

Rin stares at him then starts towards the door but it caught by Hiyosu, restrained as Akon walks close to him. So close he can smell the horned man's cologne, it was a faint yet somehow masculine scent.

Rin begins shaking in fear, trying his best( but failing) to get out of the larger mans grasp.

"Please, don't. I really hate needles! I'll do anything!" He pleads, tears of fright now streaming down his face. Akon seemed disgusted by the display and goes on ignoring the words, taking the boys arm in his strong hand.

The needle pricks his skin and a feeling of ice cold water rushing into his arm causes Rin to gasp at the strange feeling. Moments later he sinks down, his body suddenly very heavy. His eyes lids fight to stay open as he sinks to the floor, trying to remember what he was doing a minuet ago.

"Take him to the prepared cell, please."

He hears Akon order Hiyosu while reach for a cigarette in his pocket. The next thing Rin knows he is sitting on a bench inside a cell usually used keep living specimens for experimentation. The other cells were empty.

Outside the cell Hiyosu pulls a TV up close then switches it on.

"Whuurr...Teevee?" Rin manages to make his sedated lips say.

"We are going to re-wire your mind, boy. When we are done with you candy will be evil." Hiyosu explains through the jail bars.

The TV starts playing a tape set on permanent repeat, a man saying over and over "Candy is bad. Candy is evil. Candy is nasty."

He feels his head shaking from side to side at the TV. Lies, candy was good! Candy was...AWESOME!

Hiyosu leaves him to the TV, the sound of the repeated words all that fills the cell. Oddly enough the TV is old and soon messes up. The man smack talking candy is replaced by what must have been stream from the surveillance videos, it showed Akon at his work place.

So it came to pass the boy was forced not to break his candy addiction but instead become addicted to Akon. Day in and out he watched the man as he worked, viewing him like an angel from above.

__________________________________________________________________________

"This is obviously not working." Akon states, standing outside the cell with a bag of candy in his hand.

"I agree the TV therapy has not worked at all." Hiyosu comments beside him.

Poor Rin claws at them through the bars his arms outstretched towards the bag of candy Akon holds just out reach.

"Candy candy candy candy gimme gimme CANDY CANDY CAANNNDDDY!" The boy yells out, foam coming from his mouth. A crazed look comes over his eyes.

The boy lets out a frustrated grunt then grabs his only drinking cup and hurls it through the bars, hitting the bag. Candy explodes everywhere as the bag bursts from the impact.

The boy lets out a cry of triumph while getting to his knees to grab every last piece he can reach.

"Looks like we have a long way to go."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The first two weeks were difficult for him. Curled into the fetal positioned beneath the bench in his cell he is a sad sight. Shivers rack his body, sweat coats his skin, and he feels ready to vomit as he goes through candy withdrawal. His craving was so intense for candy that he thought he would die. He didn't eat any food brought to him, he could not sleep, he even started sucking on his thumb.

He also noticed a sort of strange feeling that filled him every time Akon approached. A hyper energy that made him blush just from his touch, the older man having an effect on Rin similar to what candy did before. His dreams were filled either with taunting candy or..Akon.

One very bad night he was restless in his cell, tossing around on his bunk for hours. The pain of the craving was deep, seeming to touch him to his core. He pained at the torture of not getting any of that sweetness in his mouth. Candy that is.

Rin jumps at a touch on his shoulder, he had not noticed that the cell door had opened to let Akon in. It was shut now but he could tell Akon had the keys with him.

"Huh? Did you come to let me out?"

The tall man laughs. "No, You were making so much fuss I decided to come see if you were alright." Rin feels him lay his hand on his shoulder. That large heavy hand that brought his gentle smell with it. The boy freezes as he is not sure what to do. The man was so close to him, so very close he could feel the warmth of his body.

"You feel warm." The man comments, putting the back of his hand on Rin's cheek. "Let me get you something to drink."

"No, I'm alright. I just miss..." Rin stops himself from saying it. Tears filling his eyes as he remembers the taste....

He feels the strong arms of Akon wrap around him comfortingly. "We'll make it through this together." He whispers, the strange stirring filling Rin once more. He blushes and allows the arms to hold him, secure in their warmth, so much so he falls asleep there. His head resting on Akons chest.

By morning he is alone in his cell, once more.

It was noon before anyone came to see him, and then it was only frog-man to bring him tea and food. He could not eat any of it but drank the tea.

Later near afternoon Akon and frog-man took him out of the cell but kept a firm grim on his arms.

"We are going to try a new type of treatment." Hiyosu tells him as they lead him to a chair with electrical instruments hooked up to it.

"Does it involve pain?" Rin asks innocently.

The two scientists look at each other and Rin knew he guessed right. Squirming in their grip he tried to free himself as they shoved him into the chair.

"Just get into the chair!" Akon orders him, struggling with the boy.

"I wanna go HOOOMMEE!" Rin bawls.

"We are not going to hurt you much, just calm down!" Hiyosu commands, struggling with the boy as well.

It is now that Mayuri just happens to come into the lab. He halts in the door way, his eyes wide at the sight of two grown men forcing the young and crying Rin into the chair. He sighs then turns to leave, what ever he had wanted to do in the lab could wait till another time.

"RARRGH!" Akon snarls, at last snapping the wrist of the boy into an arm-band attached to the chair. It is not long before they have him completely restrained to the chair.

For a moment they just take a step back to catch their breath.

"Boy you fight like a spastic raccoon!" Hiyosu pants. Akon attaches two suction cups to either side of Rin's head.

"Time to begin." He states. The other man pulls out a chocolate bar, peeling back the wrapping to reveal the brown goodness beneath. Rin can almost taste it and it drives him wild.

Hitting a button Akon zaps him with a jolt of electricity. The boy screams as pain fills his every cell, his hair standing on end. He slumps in the chair after the current leaves his body.

Hiyosu waves the candy bar under his nose and he reaches for it again.

"ZZZAAAAPP!" He gets another jolt.

The candy bar is waved in his face once more and he cannot keep himself from reaching his tongue out towards it.

"KKKZZAAPPP!" He is sure his muscles must be cooking by now.

The bar is presented again. He stares at it unmoving. As long as he did not move he was not shocked.

Then suddenly he lunges towards it. The jolt ravages his body with electrical pain that makes him cry out.

"Stubborn little bugger isn't he?" Hiyosu comments hours later. It was dark outside and he was getting tired. He excuses himself to go to bed, leaving Akon and Rin alone.

In the silence between the two Rin takes a break to enjoy these moments when he is not being electrocuted. His eyes closed and breath coming hard from his chest.

He feels a large hand run along his jaw-line then come to a rest on his cheek. Opening his eyes Rin looks into the face of Akon, the older mans face so close to his. His breath against Rins skin makes the boys heart race.

"Y-your very close to me." The younger man says breathlessly.

Akon smirks, his nose only an inch away from Rin's. "I know." He purrs.

"What are you do-!" Rin's exclamation is cut off but Akon pressing his lips against the boy's. At first he tries to fight but soon he gives into the kiss, letting his awareness drift away. His eyes draw closed as he enjoys the contact between him and the older man.

Akon pulls away from him before Rin is ready to end their kiss.

"That's enough therapy for one day." He tells him then begins taking the restraints off the boy.

Rin is marched back to his cell but does not seem to notice his surroundings. When he is alone he puts his finger tips to his mouth, remembering how Akon's lips felt pressed against his own. Silently he yearns for more contact with the dark haired man.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Maybe it was the electric torture or maybe it was his late night kisses with Akon but gradually he began to improve.

Strapped once more to the shock chair he ignores the candy bar right underneath his nose. His focus on the far wall, his mouth a taunt line. Akon's finger hovers over the button at the ready.

Silence.

"Well it looks like we fixed him." Hiyosu comments.

"Its been four months, bout time he started showing improvement." Akon agrees.

Hiyosu takes a bite of the candy bar. "You know maybe we should offer our services to other recovering addicts." He says chewing on the candy.

"For money of course."

"Of course!"

Rin seemed to be ignoring them. Akon looks at him.

"Hey lets get him out, he doesn't need to be retrained anymore." He says popping the restraints off the boy. The former addict rubs his wrists and stands up.

Hiyosu takes another bite of the candy bar. "You know, he healed up pretty quicky after we started using this shock treatment." He chews open mouth with the candy swishing over his tongue. "This project was a complete success."

Rin feels his mouth begin to water.

"Indeed it was." Akon replies, jotting down some notes in a project journal, neither one looking at the 'cured' pupil.

The green man bites the candy again, munching on its chocolate deliciousness. "We should work together like this more of-!"

Hiyosu is tackled by Rin who takes the entire candy bar as well as most of Hiyosu's hand in his mouth. The green man cries out as the boy bites down on his hand like a starving animal.

"Christ! Get it off me!" He screams as Rin tries to devour the candy and his hand along with it.

Akon hardly manages to peel Rin off Hiyosu, but by then it is to late for the candy bar as well as some of Hiyosu's hand. Only bits of the chocolate stained wrapper remain. Rin clutches one such piece in his hand, licking the inside of the wrapper as the dark haired man holds him back.

"What a shame, you were getting so much better." Akon whispers in the boy's ear.

"This relapse was terrible." The frog-man moans.

"We have no choice. Drastic measures must be taken." The horned man says, a grin coming to his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You will be chained to me so I can watch you through out the day." Akon tells the boy, attaching a chain to his ankle then to Rin's. The morning had started before dawn with the horned man taking him from his cell and into his room.

"Now come on I have to go to work." He says getting up and giving the chain a tug. Rin totters along like a frightened puppy, following him through the day as Akon does his tasks.

It wasn't easy, Akon prided himself on his self control yet sometimes he could not help smacking the boy upside the head.

Akon worked at a counter top mixing some chemicals in order to test something out , but Rin got distracted and was staring off at someone across the room. Not knowing this Akon started walking one day while Rin starts the opposite, as a result they both fall on their faces.

"You fart for brains!" Akon says smacking the boy on the head hard enough to raise a bump. "Pay attention to me and our feet!"

Rin just sniffs and looks pitiful, making everyone around them wonder why Akon could be so mean to a sad little underling.

"Don't you dare cry."

Rin sniffs again, wetness filling his eyes.

"I'm being serious, don't you dare do it." He growls.

The boy pulls his lower lip over his top and strains his face, making a grand effort not to cry. His eyes as big as his fists.

"Oh brother." Akon says giving up.

Tears now stream down the boys face. "Why are you so mean to me? All I want is some candy!"

The people around act as if they do not notice but some shoot Akon disapproving glances.

Now irked he grabs the boy by his shoulder and drags him back to his place. Once inside he takes the restraint off his leg, turning his back on the boy.

"You can go anywhere in the house, but if you try to leave I will strip you naked then chain you to a tree outside so everyone can see."

Rin sniffs in response and the older man walks off into another room to be alone. For awhile he sits there feeling sorry for himself, drying his tears on his uniform.

After a few moments he becomes aware of the silence in the house and begins looking for Akon. Padding quietly through the hallways he finds the man in the bedroom, draped across his bed with his eyes closed. Rin stands in the doorway just watching him while he sleeps.

"What do you want?" The supposedly sleeping man questions.

Rin jumps back in fear. "How did you know I was here?!"

"You walk flat footed." The man answers, opening his eyes to gaze at the younger man.

"I wanted to apologize for my addiction. It seems its to strong to break."

"Don't apologize for what you cannot control." Akon orders him.

The boy feels grateful and somehow in debt to the man, tears forming in his eyes again..

"Its hard for me to admit this but I tried, tho your addiction was to strong for me to cure." He continues on."I learned something about you, Rin. Something I never felt for anyone, before. Come here." He gestures and the boy obeys, sitting on the bed beside him.

Akon takes the boy's chin in his hand and brings Rin's face to gaze at each other, drinking in the sight of each other so near.

The man raises his head to press soft lips against the boy's mouth.

_____________________________________________________________________________

From outside the house a scream can be heard in Akon's voice "Holy Mary! Rin, You're a BOY!?"


	2. 2 The candy store break in

"You see my father collected Hot wheels," Rin informs Akon as they sit on his bed. "He loved those toy cars more then anything. Sometimes I wished I was a Hot Wheel so then he would love me, too."

Tears stream down Rin's face and he snuggles into Akon's lab coat.

"There there," Akon says patting him on the back. "That's the past, don't worry about it anymore. You couldn't have changed it even if you wanted."

Rin sniffs and manages to stop crying long enough to look the other man in the eyes.

"Do you think I'm a lost cause, Akon?" He whimpers.

"Maybe You just not trying hard enough." The older man tells him, wrapping those big strong arms of his around the boy's torso.

"I want to quit! I want to quit so bad!" Rin says suddenly feeling frustrated. His candy addiction rehab had come to a grinding halt for months now. He seemed to be hovering between cravings and self control, teetering on the edge of a relapse. He breaks free from Akons arms and paces the room.

"What's wrong with me?! Why do I fill the void with candy? " He cries out throwing his hands up in the air. The tears return with a vengeance and he puts his fists over his eyes, angry at his weakness. "God..I never asked for this...I never asked to be cursed..."

Akon stands and motions to hug him but Rin turns away, rejecting the embrace.

"I don't need you pity!" He growls then instantly regrets it.

Turning around he sees the hurt look on Akon's face, the sadness in his dark eyes.

"Akon...I'm sorry I'm just...."

"Going through withdrawal. I know." He finishes, sitting down on the bed once more.

"I've tried everything I can think of, Rin. Your addiction is so great..." He continues, his head in his hands, long fingers running through his hair.

The boy makes for the door, putting on a shirt as he does so.

"Where are you going?" The man questions half-heartedly.

"Out. I need some air." The boy says softly then leaves the man in the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The day was bitter, as bitter as his mood. With hands shoved in his pockets he stalks down the alleyways of the Seireitei. The December wind whips at his clothing yet he does not seem to notice, the chill was nothing compared to the fire raging inside of him. He had feelings for Akon but he did not understand these feelings, one second he just wanted to be held by him the next a hyper sort of urging made him want to go walk about. An odd urging he usually felt when he hung around pretty women.

Shaking he places one hand against the cold stone of a nearby wall, he runs the hand over his face trying to gather his thoughts. Why did he just spill his past before Akon like that?

He allows his feet to take him to places in the Soul Society where he had never ventured before. Eventually he found himself wandering a shopping district, he doesn't notice himself walking towards the brightly colored shop labeled "Candy Store" till its to late. He freezes staring past his reflection on the window and looks in at all the assorted candy. So many assorted flavors. Look at all those lollies! So many different jelly beans it would take weeks to sort them by taste! What must they taste like? One little bite will not hurt anything! A child pushes open the door and in his hand he clutches a large sucker, his tongue going over it with glee. Rin, poor Rin, cannot control his actions from that moment on.

Within seconds the sucker is in HIS hand and devours it like a starving man eating for the first time in months. The child screams and takes off running away from the cackling man who has candy bits around his mouth and hands.

Rin throws back his head and laughs wickedly, feeling the rush of that sweet goodness running through him.

"Hell yeah!"

He bursts through the window, despite the fact that there is a door right beside it, and starts shoving handfuls of exposed candy into his mouth. The jewel colored sugar bits flying everywhere as he crams as much as he can past his lips. Trampling children and adults alike in his madness. At one point he throws back his head and howls like a wolf to the heavens, red candy colored salvia streaming down the sides of his mouth, giving him a vampire-like look.

"Now this is LIVING!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

When Akon was called out to collect his 'friend' he had wasted no time in getting to him. He walks through the doors to the holding cell where they kept the boy. Candy was smeared all over his mouth, tangled in his hair, stuck to his clothes, rainbow candy stains on his hands, even some crumbs in his eye brows. He sits on the cell bench looking soberly at Akon.

"I regret nothing."

Akon motions and they unlock the cells doors but before him and the boy can leave they are stopped.

"You know if some of they higher ups get wind of this and decide your little friend here is a threat to the Soul Society then he will be placed in the Maggots Nest for eternity. Just warning you..Also I am legally allowed to let you take him without him being bond by the wrists, at least. Rules are rules. " The jailer says to Akon, holding out a band of rope.

The scientist does not comment but takes the rope and binds Rins wrists together. The boy manages to look ashamed when he catches the glare from Akon. The walk back to Akons house was a silent one, with Rin trailing behind like a punished animal. His usual meek self showing now that his candy thrist had been quenched.

When they enter the house the man leads him to the bathroom then shuts the door, with both of them inside. Locks it.

His eyes bore into Rin and the boy feels himself cowering.

"Stop that."

"S-stop what, Akon-sama?" The boy shrinks to the opposite wall from the man, afraid the taller man might beat him. Or worse.

"Stop shivering like that. Its pathetic."

Rin whimpers.

"Take off your clothes." Akon orders, turning the facet on the bathtub so steaming water pours out.

"My clothes!?"

"God, you're a mess." The man says, walking to the boy. He looks down at him in all his candy covered glory. A moment of tense silence runs between them, so thick you could almost cut it with a zanpaktou. Then an amazing thing happens. Akon smiles at Rin. Before the underling knows it the mans lips are on his own, those strong hands grasping his shirt so he is pulled up against that large chest.

When Akon pulls away he licks his lips, enjoying the taste of candy he stole from the residue around the underling's mouth.

He moves his hand under the shirt of the other man, the silky smooth skin feeling so odd against his rough palm.

"Get cleaned up, kid." He mummers then walks away to plop the lid down on the toilet and recline on it as if it were an expensive chair. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he puts it between his lips then digs around for a lighter. Finding one he lights up right there, taking a nice slow drag on the cancer stick.

"You watching me..." Rin shuffles awkwardly, his toes curling into the bath rug beneath his feet.

"I know."

"Can't you even trust me to bathe myself?!"

Akon blows out a puff of smoke.

"Nope." He takes another drag before continuing then looks seriously at him. "After the stunt you pulled today what makes you think I would trust you at all?"

Rin knows he is beaten and turns his back on the man, wondering how he should go about this undressing business.

"Don't worry I won't watch." Akon assures him that he will not stares as the younger man undresses. Somehow Rin does not believe him.

Rin hesitates, his hand on his sash.

"Just drop your pants."

"I thought you said you wouldn't watch!"

"I lied."

"See?! How do you expect me to trust YOU if you lie like that?!"

"Look do you want me to undress you since you seem incapable of doing it yourself?"

"No..." Defeated and broken he peels off his clothing, blushing heavily as he slips into the warm liquid of the tub. He lets his head sink under the water just to escape the sight of the other man if only for a moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"This shall be your weekly ration." The frog-man tells him, putting a small bag of candy in the boys hands.

"Weaning you off the candy should work, Mayuri-sama suggested it to me when we were working on a project last night." The green man goes on to explain.

At first he devours the candy within seconds, but as the weeks went by he learned to savor the candy. Eating a tiny amount at a time.

Week by week the decreased the amount till the addict would receive only one piece per week...and seemed to be doing alright.

He spent his days locked in Akons house while the man worked, their evenings would be spent together.

It was nearly a year into the rehab and Akon decides that Rin can be trusted outside off leash.

His day off had finally come and he planned on doing nice...


	3. Ch 3 The Black Wind Blows

"Akon-sama?" The boy asks sitting on his short table on the floor, looking at the taller man whom stands nearby monitoring the computers.

"What now, Rin?"

"How come everyone else has a normal sized desk but I got the retard one back here with a laptop on it?"

"I thought you liked your mini work station."

"Well it's a little painful to keep sitting on the floor all day."He complains, rubbing his rump with one hand.

"Stop complaining." He orders the boy. Their relation had been in secret for months now, to an onlooker it is impossible to tell that the two could be lovers. The stern scientist and the cute little boy. What an odd pairing.

With the mans attention to the computers that actually work the boy uses this time to search the internet for the latest in candy news. What is that? A legendary dessert baker died? He pushes his nose against the screen trying to get a better look at the glowing words. To make this tragedy suddenly wonderful the article explains that the Baker's daughter was selling everything in the bakery store for half-price. What a steal! What a joyous day! But suddenly a painful through worms its way into his skull.

The bakery is in the real world. He MUST find a way to get into the real world. Quickly he pulls up an online list of shinigami planning on entering the real world to battle with hollows. He types in the location and a single name scrolls across the screen of the shinigami being shipped out to that spot. Aramaki Makizou was the mans name, it is easy for Rin to add in his next to it. His finger hovers over the ending key for a moment of hesitation then with resolve he pushes it down. Seconds later the screen shows his submitted name on the list. Excellent. Standing up he tries to look his usual innocent self.

"Uhm..Akon I need to go. Apparently I am scheduled to go on a mission to the real world. I need to go get ready." He nervously fidgets then laughs.

The man comes and looks at his screen, reading off the names assigned to go.

Nodding he turns back to the boy.

"Very well then. You may leave."

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Who the hell is THIS guy?!" Aramaki shouts as Rin shows up on the day of his mission. When did he get partnered with this pipsqueak?!

Rin carried a bag full of necessary items over one shoulder and waves at the man.

"Hello Partner!" He cheers as he takes his place beside the shinigami. The black haired guy grunts and refuses to look at the boy. The trip to the real world as uneventful but arriving there was...glorious.

The step into the real world just as the sunrise begins on the eastern edges of the sky, the burning orange rays shining over everything. The glow paints the trees, the sidewalk, the buildings, even the shinigami's faces as the stand on top of a large building looking down upon the world. The morning stars still glitter in the sky and the moon even makes a late appearance in the corner of the paling heavens. Birds chirp from their perches on the side of the building, some taking to the sky when the death gods appear. Cars already clog the streets and humans make their way along the city streets, unknowing of the angels of death that protect them from Hollows.

Rin had come prepared for the journey. He even remembered where he stored his Zanpakuto and brought it along, just incase something did happen where he needed to use it. Well if something DID happen then mostly likely he would be running the opposite direction away from it.

Makizou places a hand on his sword hilt. "Lets split up to look for hollows. We have more chances of finding some that way."

Rin wanted to tell the man he did not need to be told that. Rin after all is technically a scientist, right?He simply nods then watches as the shinigami jumps to another roof then continues on just as the boy had planned he would. To make it even better then shinigami did something Rin did not plan on. Makizou moves away from the direction of the bakery. This was all to easy.

______________________________________________________________________________

The humans did not see him. They felt his cloths brush against their skin, heard faint footsteps, maybe say a flash of image in the corners of they eyes but none of them ever really noticed the shinigami among them. Rin makes his way through the crowd, looking at store signs, following streets till he finds himself before the bakery just as listed on the website.

He looks in at all the sweets. Rows upon rows of cookies just begging to be eaten. Eat me, Rin. Put my deliciousness in your mouth! They screamed at him and it is all he can do to keep from busting through the window to devour them. The rehab had given him much needed restraint and he decides to use the door this time.

Reaching for the handle he freezes.

"OH GOD MY BABY!" A woman's cry shouts above the buzz of the city street. Rin looks to sees massive hollow holding the baby upside down by its leg as it squeals in terror. The hollow cannot be seen by the humans but the floating baby can, and it frightens them. Panic erupts in the street as people flee. Rin follows these intelligent people fleeing but is stopped when the mother of the baby cries out once again.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MY BABY!" She cries out, on her knees before the hollow that is sp close to eating her child.

It is now that they boy is forced to make a decision. Help her or run? Help here or run? Fear causes his blood to turn to ice as his heart races inside his chest. His breathing comes quickly as the boy tries to force his frightened mind to think for him. He stands there watching in horror as the hollow shoves the baby into its open mouth. The child is gone in an instant. The mother screams at the top of her lungs then falls to the ground, having fainted. Staring in naked horror as the reality of the scene washes over him he feels a sinking dread overcome him. His chance had come and gone.

The hollow reaches out for the mother next but its hand is severed from its body by the blade of Makizou. The shinigami engages the monster in a fight but manages to glance back at the cowering Rin.

"What happened? You were supposed to be in charge of protecting this part of the town!" He accuses the boy.

'I was thinking about candy...' He realizes but dares not voice it to the shinigami. Eventually Makizou finishes off the monster but walks up to Rin looking angry.

"Why didn't you fight that hollow? Is this your first time or something, kid?"

Rin shakes his head but does not answer anymore then that.

"Don't thinking about that baby to much. Shit happens, just make sure to at least try to use your Zanpakuto next time. Every beginner has to start somewhere. You are lucky to have a mentor as good as me." Makizou puffs out his chest and motions towards it with his thumb, obviously thinking highly of himself.

The rising sun now hangs overhead in the sky like a glaring eye of God.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The scene replays over and over in his head. The baby, the screaming mother, the snarling Hollow. It was his fault the baby died! He could have tried to stop the monster but he had been to afraid. A shudder runs through him as he lies in his bed back in the Soul Society, the day all but forgotten in his mind. The sweets he had brought back with him had done nothing to lift his spirits, not even a snogging session with Akon had helped.

Tossing in his bed he falls into a fitful sleep but even in this he does not find peace. He dreamed of himself in a foggy world where someone was screaming over and over "My baby....my baby!"

He awakens to Akon shaking him. Rays of morning light stream in through his bedroom window.

"Wake up. You'r screaming, Rin."

The boy blinks wondering where the night had gone.

"I was?"

"Yes, you kept yelling out 'The Baby!'"

Rin sits up, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I was having a nightmare."

"Well get up. You are already late for work, if Mayuri catches wind of this we both could be in deep crap."

Throwing on some clothes Rin cannot help thinking to the dream, then back to the day before where his fear got the best of him. If had only been a little quicker, if he had been able o make a decision...the baby might not have died.

Staring at his sword discarded on a table near by a thought comes to him. Gritting his teeth he decides what he must do.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After work he walks to the dwelling of a powerful shinigami whom he has admired ever since seeing him. One whom he hopes can teach him how to fight, the fight something to take his mind from the withdraw of candy. But a deeper meaning haunts him, one of watching that human get eaten by the hollow shook him to his core. Cautiously he knocks on the door.

"Come in." The voice of Ikkaku Madarame comes from inside.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you guys for reading this far. I will keep adding chapters so stay tuned!** **Yay for bald mentors!**


	4. 4 The Dragon trains the Mouse

Drawing back the door he peers in, his fear of the lieutenant threatening to over come him. He could just turn back now and act as if he never knocked on the door. He could just turn away and...NO. He must do this.

Ikkaku sits on a mat drinking a cup of steaming tea. "Eh? What do you want?" He looks up, his piercing eyes causing a shiver to drop down Rin's spine.

"I need your help..." Rin mutters, staring at his feet.

"Hmm? What did you say? I cannot understand people who mumble."

Squaring his shoulders and looking the bald man in the eyes Rin steels himself. "I want you to train me."

"Hell no."

Such a quick shoot down catches the boy by surprise. He collapse into a pleading kneel before the man.

"Please, I need a strong warrior to teach me how to fight! You may not care to know this but the other day when I was in the real world a woman was attacked by a Hollow who ate her baby right in front of me. I could have saved them but I was to frightened and even if I did try to help I have no fighting ability! If I can be taught the ways of the sword then I will be able to keep people from being killed because of my lack of skill!"

By the time all this is said he is out of breath. Panting and waiting for the mans reply.

Ikkaku thinks for a moment then speaks.

"Didn't you learn anything during your Shinigami training?"

"My poor grade in fighting was excused by my excellent grade in science."

"I don't know. What could I gain from training a mouse like you?"

"I'll do anything! I work the Labs so I could get you any drug you wished."

"Even....hair growth drugs?"

"Um...yeah. Why would you wa-?"

"Don't ask! The pupil does not ask the master questions!"

Excitement begins to fill the boy as he kneels prone looking up at Ikkaku.

"Does this mean you will do it? You will train me?"

"Obviously. Now stand up. We will work on you getting to know your Zanpakuto. Do you know its name?"

"Ah no, sir." He confesses, rising up off the floor, his small frame dwarfed by the large man.

"Then this is what you will work on first. Go home and meditate with your sword and only come back when you have heard its name."

"Yes, sir!" Rin turns to leave, so excited he runs towards his apartment.

"And bring some hair drugs when you come back!"

______________________________________________________________________________

The sword lies next to him on the bed. He sits with legs crossed staring intently at it. Silence.

He begins to glare at it. Silence. His glare becomes intense as he silently commands the sword to tell him its name. Silence.

In his frustration he grabs it and shakes it. "Speak already!" Akon looks in through the doorway at him.

"What are you doin, hun?" He asks handing Rin a cup of tea.

"I am trying to get it to tell me its name." He says then takes a swig of the tea.

"Mmm..You made it just the way I like it, Akon-sama."

"70% sugar 30% tea." The horned man quotes, sitting down next to the boy.

"Why do you suddenly want to know your swords name?"

Rin's eyes darken a bit.

"I'm weak, Akon. I want to learn how to not be weak anymore. I want to protect others who are weak."

The man stares at him for a moment. " Just what happened when you went back to the real world the other day?"

Just the mention of the day brings back unwanted memories to the boy. Screams, people running, a baby crying. He squeezes shut his eyes at the pain of those memories.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I respect your decision but know that I only want to help you." Akon says then hugs him tight, rubbing his face on the boys back. When the boy does not return his affection he gently gets up and walks out of the room.

When he is sure the man is gone he reaches under his bed and pulls out a box. Inside the box are carefully arranged pieces of candy, a stash he was not supposed to have but kept anyway. Only he knew about it.

Taking out a piece of small candy he pops it in his mouth then closes the stash box and shoves it under his bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

After a week and nothing from the boy Ikkaku was beginning to think the mouse would never bring him his hair growth product. He reclines on a couch in his dwelling. Yumichika Ayasegawa sits on the opposite end of the couch reading a magazine he snagged from the human world.

A light knock at the door brings him out of his day dreaming. "Come in."

Its Rin. The boy holds a tube of clear liquid in his hands and keeps looking over his shoulder as if afraid someone might catch him with the stolen goods.

"Ah, I was beginning to wander if you would ever come back." He walks to the boy and gives him a slap on the back. Rin nearly drops the glass cylinder out of his hand.

"I brought the ...stuff." He says handing the glass to the bald man. "I'll take that!" Ikkaku takes the vial and quickly deposits it in a hidden pocket in his clothes.

"Was that hair growth serum?" Yumichika inquires.

"Uh no, stupid. it was uhmm...." The bald warrior tries to think up a good excuse.

"ED medicine!" Rin chimes in.

"I DO NOT HAVE ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION!"

Rin and Yumichika stare at the bald man. Then Yumichika bursts out laughing.

"Oh man that's nasty. I didn't want to know that." He snickers.

Grunting Ikkaku drags Rin outside to a training field, not letting go till they stand in the middle of the empty meadow.

"Oww I think you bruised my arm." Rin rubs his pained appendage.

"Suck it up. By the end of the night every muscle in your body will be hurting." He walks to a tree where he left two wooden swords and tosses one sword to Rin. It catches the boy right on the face.

"Aaaiiee!" He screams clutching his face.

"What's wrong with you? You were supposed to catch it in your HANDS!"

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku-san!" The boy cries, sniffing as he picks up the fake sword.

"Did your Zanpaktou tell you its name?"

"No. I think it hates me..."The boy confesses, remembering how the sword have given him the cold shoulder.

"Keep trying to communicate with it, tho I should tell you many Shinigami cannot hear their sword talk. Some swords just do not want to speak."

The bald man says then straightens up ready to start training the mouse.

"Now come at me!" He orders Rin.

The boy half-heartedly swings the wooden swords at him but within seconds Ikkaku smacks it out of his hands. The boy cries out in pain.

"You never hold your sword like that!" He says then shows him how to properly hold the weapon."Like this. Now try again."

Once more Rin swings his sword at the man but it is once more sent flying out of his hands.

"Wrong! Do it again."

As the evening progresses a crowd gathers at the edge of the field to watch the warrior train the boy.

"Whats all this about?" Kenpachi demands, appearing behind the crowd of gathered men.

"Ikkaku is beating up some 12th squad boy!" One of the men says then yells cheering Ikkaku on in 'beating up' Rin. Spying his captain on the edge of the field the bald man steps away from the boy. "Take a water break, kid. I'll be right back." He says the walks towards the crowd.

Poor Rin collapses on the grass, black and blue from the training. Sure now that he had made a big mistake in asking the bald man to teach him. Ikkaku wasn't even sweating and they had been sparring for hours!

Well it wasn't really sparring, it was Rin trying to hold his own against Ikkaku. Each little session lasting only a moment before Rins sword went flying across the field. He had a bruise for each time he did a move wrong. When Ikkaku comes back he signals for Rin to get back up. Gingerly the bruised and beaten boy obeys, lifting his wooden sword with sore hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Its midnight before Ikkaku lets Rin go home. He crawls into his bed and falls instantly asleep, despite his dirty clothes still on and the mud on his face. His day off was the next day so he allows himself to sleep late into the morning.

Two fingers plugged into his nose wake him up instantly to see a pink haired demon on his chest.

"Holy Jesus! What are you doing in my bed?!"

Yachiru Kusajishi smiles at him and giggles. "O Hay your awake. Kennie-chan wants to talk to you about why you were getting beat up by cue-ball."

"I wasn't getting beat up he was training me."

She laughs at him. "Didn't look like it, Raisin!"

"My name is Rin."

"Sure it is Raisin." She say hopping off him and walking out, stopping only to look over her shoulder.

"You should hurry and talk to Kennie. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Oh and bring you Zanpaltou!"

Rin gulps.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Uh sir, you wanted to talk to me?"

Kenpachi stands in the middle of a room practicing swinging his sword. He grins at the boy who stands in the door way like a lost puppy. The boy looked like he would take off running at the slightest sound.

"So your Ikkaku's new punching bag. Kinda scrawny."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me what he has taught you so far." The captain commands, pointing his sword at Rin. The boy backs up, waving his hands up in defense.

"I have only been training with him for a day, sir!"

"The first day you start training is one of the most important! You must have learned something."

"Well I guess-"

"Show me."

Gulping in fear Rin unsheathes his blade, the untested metal shining in the indoor light.

With in moments it is all over with Rin lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding hand. Kenpachi looks disappointed.

"Man...you have a long way to go..." He comments then turns his back on the boy, dismissing him.

Akon patches him back up, worrying over him like a mother hen.

"Such a barbarian! Why would you let him do that to you?" He fusses, finishing stitching up Rins wounds. Rin does answer but gets down off the laboratory table he had been sitting on, looking at the wall.

Before he knows it Akon is behind him, laying his chin on the boy's shoulder. His arms circle Rin's neck. The dark hairs man blows on the tender flesh of his neck, then nibbles his ear. The mans tongue on his ear causes the boy to stiffen but not move away from the warm sensations.

He reaches back one hand to caress Akons fine black hair, the color of powdered ebony. Rin feels the man kiss his neck, the boy gasps at the touch but does not pull away.

"Akon...I..."

"Shhhh...don't talk." That chocolate smooth voice fills his ear. The boy arches his back, giving in to the gentleness of the man's hands.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Are you learnin ANYTHING from me?"

The boy sniffs picking up the wooden sword again.

"I'm trying, Ikkaku. I never imagined learning to fight would be this hard."

"Don' t give me no back talk, boy!"

Rin charges at the bald man but is knocked flat on his face by a clever move on Ikkaku's part. A fancy trip that an experienced warrior could have avoided with ease.

"You're about as graceful as a moose, you know that?" The says squatting down next to the flattened boy.

The boy groans out a muffled reply.

"You need to learn how to dance. Your sword is an extension of your body, part of your soul, your partner. You need to condition your mind and body to learning the dance of war."

The next thing Rin knows he is being shown many complex poses he must hold his body in to gain strength and self-control as his instructor commands.

Bending over with his hands on the floor, feet positioned beneath him and his butt in the air he begins to feel rather silly.

The bald man sits nearby sipping tea and giving occasional instructions to the boy.

The months pass in a blur and surprisingly an amount of improvement begins to show on the boy. His body loses much of its baby fat and gains hard muscles in its place. His daily exercise routine set out by master Ikkaku had toned his body so that he tired less easily, could carry heavier weight then before. His mind had become strengthened as well, he started flinching less and less with Ikkaku's attacks during the fake sword training. Akon also noted that the boy seemed to be frustrated by his lack of sugar. This training was good for the boy he could tell but at night he missed their hanging out.

When Rin came in every night to their shared apartment he was to tired to do anything but fall into bed and sleep. Occasionally he would go to watch the boy train, much to Rin's delight, and share small talk with him when Ikkaku allowed for breaks in their training.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The day had dawned ugly. Clouds of steel grey color swarm the sky choking out the sunlight so that only a dim trickle finds its way to the ground. The scientist had taken off early to catch the boy as he traveled to the practice field as he did every day after work. Sitting by the lone tree in the meadow he waits in silence. The wind whips at his lab coat, stained with blood from a recent experiment involving a live patient. He had not bothered to replace it on his way here.

His eyes are attracted by movement of a small figure on the opposite edge of the field. Rin walks the same path as every other day both excited and dreading the oncoming training. The sky grumbles with thunder and Akon knows the weather is about to get nasty.

He meets the boy half way. For a moment they stare at each other, neither talking but each wanting to say something to the other.

Akon breaks the silence with a small grin. "I talked to your instructor, he said it was alright for you to miss a day of training so we could spend the afternoon together."

"He did? I am surprised he let that, he is usually strict with my training times."

"Well I had to slip him some experimental hair stimulation chemical..."

"So what did you have in mind?" Rin asks, his eyes hopefully searching the tall man.

Akon gazes back at him. "I thought we could take a walk outside the city. Just the two of us."

"That...would be nice." The boy says, glad to be spending time with his superior. His feelings of affection for the older man having blossomed into something like love.

They walk through the tow till the only sound they hear is the sound of nature around them, broken by the grumbling by thunder.

As they talk side by side, so very close, Rin feels his urging to be close to the man nearly overcoming him.

"Akon...I don't know why but I feel attracted to you. I have been every since that day in the Lab when I was strapped to the electric chair and you kissed me." His fist clenches as emotions flood over him.

The man looks at him curiously.

"I feel the same, Rin. You just have an aura about you I have never felt about anyone else. You love your personality, your intelligence, your...everything..." He says stepping close to the boy and running the back of his hand on the smooth cheek of Rin. The sky cannot take any more an lets loose drenching rain down upon the two men.

The downpour does not stop Akon from kissing the boy. Rin returns the passion in full, wrapping his slender arms around the neck of the man, the rain soaking them both to the bone. Neither of them feels the pelting rain, hears the ripping thunder, or see the flash of lightening all around them.

______________________________________________________________________________

More months slip away faster then Rin can keep track of them. He advances from using wooden swords to finally using real ones, tho his Zanpaktou still gives him to cold shoulder. Everyday Ikkaku made him carry a heavy weight up a long flight of stairs to build his endurance. He could now defend and even attack better then he had ever been able to before but compare to his master he was a clumsy fool.

Now at the training field people from different squads came to watch the mouse be trained by the dragon, none of the watchers consistent day to day. Sometimes even a captain or two would come to watch, the odd case of the scientist wanting to become a warrior having caught their momentary interest.

The clank of swords against each other is something he has grown used to. He could handle himself without having his sword thrown for about thirty minuets now against Ikkaku. The bald man swings his blade towards him, the hint of a smile on his face showing that he was using some effort in the fight with the mouse. At the last second Rin jumps away from the blade, the tip caching and slicing a tear in his shirt. Sweat rolls off his face and his breathing comes hard yet his eyes do not leave the larger man who attacks him. It was forty minuets now, he had anew record for keeping his blade in his hands.

Without warning Ikkaku snarls and lunges at him, the boy raises his blade and they become locked together, Their blades pressed against each other, faces only feet away from each other.

"Your getting stronger, I can feel your spiritual level rising with you will to defeat me." The bald mentor remarks then with a flick of his wrist it is all over.

Rin clutching his bleeding hand and looking at his sword thrown half way across the field. Rin is surprised to see Ikkaku breathing harder then usual, a faint sheen of sweat on the man's skin. He grins at the boy.

"But your still not quick enough. That's enough for today, go get some rest."

_____________________________________________________________________________

They had gone to the real world as a sort of break from work. Just him and Akon. They had planned on it being a casual evening just sight seeing and window shopping. Who could have predicted the horror of what was to follow?

The hollow was a large one, of its size Rin was sure he had never seen. The monster had snatched Akon and crushed his bones within its iron grip, then tossed the an aside like a rag doll when Rin had drawn his sword out to attack it. The hollow laughs deeply, his voice resounding from its core.

"You little mouse have no hope of damaging me!" It scoffed at him. With a whack of its mighty hand it had smacked the boy back, bloody and broken beside his friend. Rins eyes blink open to stare over at the unmoving from of the horned man.

"Ah-Akon?" He croaks, every part in his body painful. Just breathing hurt him, he can feel the end is near.

The man rolls his head to the side to look at the boy, revealing his dark eyes filled with pain to the young shinigami.

"Leave me, Rin. Its too late. Run...don't...don't die here..." He says between coughing up blood.

"No."

"Do it. Thats...an order."

"No! I-" Rin falls into a coughing fit, blood brought up onto his sleeve. "I won't leave you here Akon.."

"Boy I you do not run now then we will both die at the hands of this...Hollow!" He spits out the last word, his breathing as rasp in his chest. Blood tickles from the corners of his mouth.

Rin crawls over to where the scientists lies and clasps his hand within his own.

"I would rather die with you then live on with out you in my life."

The hollow roars in laughter then raises his clawed hand to end the life of the two shinigami lovers.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Another chapter up and running. Thank you kindly for reading this far! Don't worry they wont die but something cool will happen next chapter. *wink* So stay tuned to see what happens between the forbidden lovers!** **And thanks for the reviews!**


	5. 5 I Hear Him Calling My Name

Closing his eyes Rin waits for death to claim him. He feels angry at himself for allowing Akon to be hurt, all his training having not been enough to save either of them. 'I couldn't save him...I couldn't even save myself..' He feels shame rising up to war with the anger in his heart. Whom he had wanted to protect most was drifting to death beside him. Their suffering soon to be ended by the blow of the hollow. 'Please hurry...end it quickly' he silently begs the hollow, waiting for the blow to end his pain. To end his failure.

Some where in the distance he hears someone talking tho the words he cannot make out. A man talking...repeating something over and over as if it was the utmost importance. Who could see them lying prone before the monster? 'What fool is speaking, now? Cant they not see the hollow? Who cares...' He idly wonders about the distant voice. Such a delicate and beautiful voice it beckons him yet he tries to pull away, wanting only the embrace of death to take him. The pain so bad he can hardly stand it.

Suddenly the voice fills his head in a blaring roar so clear there is no mistaking it. One word uttered within his head in the voice of an ancient spirit so loud it makes him wince in pain. Behind closed eyelids he sees a shape taking form unbidden from the darkness. The small shape of a tiny frog with black and green markings upon its skin. It says the word again. An order. A command. A name.

Rin manages to rise up off the street. A chill wind blows, blood splatters on the ground from the boy's wounds. A wicked evil grin coming across his face as he tries to keep standing before the monster. His Zanpaktou used to keep him stable as he looks at the monster with a grin on his face.

Raising his blade before him he runs his fingers down the cold blade then utters its release command.

"Infect. Abbaddon!"

Instantly an explosion of lime green fire races down the length of the blade as its release form rips away from the typical blade. The brilliantly bright flame burns the darkness of the night back into the far corners of the city street. An aura of lime green spiritual pressure forms around the boy as gained power overcomes his weakened body, the spirit of the blade raging within him like a roaring lion.

The beast eyes him."I expect you to have given up by now mouse. No matter, tho. I will still devour your soul, shinigami!" It roars.

He meets the hollow midair, cutting off its hand. The beast backs up letting out a snarl of pain as its hand drops to the street, green liquid oozing from its wound.

"What have you don't to me, you little mouse! Ahhh the pain!" It thrashes around clutching its severed arm as the poison of the blade begins to take effect.

Rins blade has taken on the appearance of a cavalry blade as was commonly used by the Union in the US civil war. The hilt crafted in pitch black metal and wrapped around with a bright green ribbon that trails off the end to flutter in the wind. A curved handle reaching from the top of the handle to the bottom in a crescent shape.

Rin's eyes also taking on a strange green glow.

"Allow me to introduce you to my blade...Abbaddon. Obviously a poison type. It appears anyone stabbed with int receives a does of poison such as seem in poisonous tree frogs of the Americas." He tells the hollow as he receives the voice of his sword within his heart.

The beast contorts in odd positions as its body begins turning against itself. The poison causing green tinted blood to pour from its eyes, mouth, and other orifices. Raising up his thin blade the boy lunges at the beast and with a swing of his arm he slices the head off. The large body collapse with enough force to rattle the ground and even break the pavement with its force.

Rin stands there a few moments just panting as blood from the hollow drips down his blade to the pavement. His body begins to tremble as he realizes what has just happened.

'I achieved...Shikai....I achieved Shikai...'

That was the last thing he thought before he fainted right there.

______________________________________________________________________________

Eye lids flutter open but squeeze shut again at the bright light that invades them. Pain runs thought Rin's body. He could feel his body lying on something flat and metal, like the laboratory tables at his work. Cracking open his eyes despite the glaring light above he tries to get a look around. At first everything is fuzzy but with some blinking he manages to bring everything in to focus.

He was in a lab he had not been in before. 'How is this? The only part of the facility I am not allowed into is Captain Kurotshuchi Mayuri's research lab..' Just turning his head to glance around causes a fresh wave of pain to run through him. Gasping his hand involuntarily goes to his chest where he was sure the Hollow had sliced him open. He feels it closed up with ridges indicating string. Gingerly he raises up his head to see he was naked on the table but more surprising were his wounds were all expertly stitched up.

Suddenly the events of the night before flood over him. Akon, the hollow, Shikai. Akon!

Struggling to force his injured body to sit up he attempts to get off the table but his body can hardly get into a sitting position. Thrashing out he knocks some chemicals off a nearby table. They hiss as the glass shatters and the chemicals make pock marks into the flooring. Gasping in pain he falls back on the table, his body to weak from the fight.

A door beyond his line of sight opens. Footsteps. He sees a large man clad in captain robes stand beside him. The man lets out a chuckle, holding Rin's blade in his hands.

"So you are awake. You had quite a night."

"Where's...Akon?"

"That witch doctor Unohana took him. She claimed his injuries were to much for me to heal and that she could heal him better." Mayuri's first clench at remembering this. He looks at the fearful look of the boy on the table before him.

"Oh but don't worry. From what I hear he has been heal well. Unohana will not let me see him or else I would know firsthand. She had wanted to take you too, but I threaten to slice her into tiny ribbons and cook her into a soup."

Rin starts to wish Unohana had taken him. Mayuri was beginning to scare him.

"How did you find us?"

"Ah a couple of shinigami were sent to collect you two after you stayed in the real world past the time yall had said you would be gone. They saw you defeat the hollow then faint on the street."

"Did you just say 'yall'?" Rin mutters.

Mayuri continues, not paying attention to what Rin says.

"They said they saw you use Shikai. Never would I have thought you could hear the name of your Zanpaktou spoken." The superior confesses to him.

"Now this blade is something!" He says examining the now normal blade in his hands. "From what I have found from testing it, this sword is a poison type similar to my own. But the poison used...I have only seen the likes of in Poison Arrow Frogs of the amazon rainforest. How interesting!"

"Its name is...Abbaddon.."

"Abbaddon, eh? Hebrew for destruction or place of the dead. Interesting."

Rin coughs wanting nothing more then to go see Akon but his body not allowing it.

"Why did you heal me?"

Mayuri looks surprised, even a little offended.

"HEAL you? Boy I did nothing more then stitch you up and repair some internal damage. Your body will do its own healing." The captain puts his face very close to Rin's to put emphasis on his words. The boy leans away from him, becoming uncomfortable with the nearness of the scientist to his naked body.

He suddenly wants to leave, struggling he manages to roll onto his side but the hand of the scientist on his shoulder pushes him back down.

"Eh eh. You will only tear your body up moving like that, and I just got done repairing it. You will stay here under my care till you are healed enough to leave."

"I have to see if Akon is alright!"

"If you continue to struggle then I will be forced to put you in restraints like a research specimen till you heal enough to walk." Mayuri says, holding him down.

Sighing, Rin gives up. It was going to be a long healing process, that's for sure.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It had been weeks since he had seen his love. He asked Mayuri daily about how the dark haired man was fairing to hear the same thing. Unohana would not allow Mayuri to tamper with or see her patient but told him that Akon was healing well, and Mayuri told Rin. The boy healed as well, his body recovering from the Hollow wounds as well as the drain that using his first release had taken on him. During the first few days Ikkaku had come to visit him.

The bald man had congratulate him on finally hearing his blades name and mentioned how much fun they will have training together using their Shikai, now. Yeah..fun... Rin had winced just thinking of all the pain he would get from the harsh training. But he had to admit it was Ikkaku's pain filled training that had been the only thing to save he and Akon back in the real world. For that the boy was forever grateful.

When Rin was able to walk without falling Mayuri at last allowed him to leave the laboratory. The second place he went was to where Unohana was keeping Akon(the first was his home so he could get some clothes on so as not to run around the Soul Society naked). He sees the dark haired man sitting on the porch of the building with a cup of tea in his hands and clad in a simple robe. He looked pale but much better then when the boy had last see him near death lying on the pavement.

Akon's eyes alight upon him and he stands to sweep the boy up in a bear hug.

"Rin! I'm so glad you are okay!"

The boy says something but it is muffled by his head pressed against the man's chest.

"What?"

Rin breaks away and breaths deep, his face beaming with joy.

"I said I am glad you are alright, too!"

"Rin...they say you used you Shikai to defend me. Is that true?"Akon inquires look at him with an unreadable emotion in his dark eyes.

"Yes...its true..."

Akon sits down and Rin sits down beside him with his legs bent to the side. His boyish features so familiar to the man remind him of just how young the boy is. The dark haired man had not achieved first release. He had always been to busy studying in the lab to be interested in sword play. A feeling of pride for the small boy washes over him as he puts his arm around him. He glaces at him to see something sticking out of the boy's mouth.

"Is that ...a lollipop?"

The boy nods and makes an 'mmmhhhhmmmm' sound.

"Where did you get that?"

Rin stiffens not wanting to tell Akon about his large stash of candy underneath his bed.

"Ah...Matsumoto gave it to me...for ah...getting better."

"Oh." That seemed to sate Akons curiosity.

"You deserve it. Enjoy it."

Rin wanted to tell him that he WAS enjoying it. That rainbow goodness in on his tongue, the sugar rushing to his brain like an old friend. He was still hiding his addiction from the man. Akon still thought they had cured the boy when all they did was make him good at hiding his candy fixes from them.

This addiction was to deep to cure, Rin felt certain of that. He wanted to tell the man but he was to afraid too. They share each others company as the sunsets over the Soul Society, the cares of the day lost between them.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Thought you guys needed a break so I made this chapter shorter. The last one was LOOOONNG. Sorry about that, I got carried away and was typing well into the night.** **Man..is anyone else craving candy?**

**Yay Rin's Zanpaktou is named Abbaddon, its poison type, and his release command is "Infect". I had fun thinking that up. At first his Zanpaktou was going to be named Hershey and the release command** **"Bite" but I thought he needed a stronger name for it.**


	6. 6 The Maggots Nest

"What are you doing up here, cowlick?" The pink haired girl inquires, walking to the cliffs edge to stand beside Rin. His legs dangle over the edge and a cool night wind blows through his hair.

The Soul Society looked so beautiful at night. The city lights glittering in hues of yellow and gold like jewels scattered across the land. The black of the buildings silhouetted against the deep purple sky, fluffy clouds sit like sleeping giants on the violet pallette. The air was humid from the warm day and tasted faintly of dirt.

"I come here often just to think."

"Oh so you're hiding from, baldy?"

"Yep. Ever since I learned first release he has wanted to test it against his own Shikai. I am afraid he will kill me." Rin says then laughs. "Everyone in my squad has started treating me different, now. People who used to beat me up and steal my candy money leave me alone now."

He looks around. The pink haired girl has fallen asleep on the grass next to him, his talking having bored her. He had snuck out here early after noon and had stayed for hours, people were probably wondering where he was about now. A gurgling in his belly lets him know it is also time for supper, putting one slender hand on his tummy he says. "Hmmm...I wonder what Akon is having for dinner tonight."

______________________________________________________________________________

He slides the door shut, the smell of something yummy cooking greeting him as he walks in.

"Hey, Akon. I'm eating supper with here you tonight, that okay?"

No response. The boy continues. "I know usually I eat on the go about this time because of my training schedule but I took off early today..." He walks into the kitchen. It was empty but some rice was boiling on the stove, as well as pots of other good smelling items. Some of the pots had boiled over as if noone had been watching them for awhile. He lifts up the lid to the rise and takes big whiff. "Mmmmmmmm"

Wondering where the dark-haired man could be he searches the house then finds him in their shared room. Akon sits unmoving on the bed staring at a box in his lap.

"Hey did you hear me come in? I'm going - uh oh..." Suddenly Rin recognizes the box as his candy stash.

Finally Akon seems to notice him, his eyes blood shot. "What is this?" His voice is cold as ice.

"UH n-nothing.."

"What do you mean nothing?! Can't you see it?!"

"Of course I can see it!" Rin yells back.

"How could you still have this?"

"What do you want me to tell you?! That I'm cured? Well I'm not, Akon! I never was!"

"I was only trying to help you! You were consuming enough candy to kill your liver in a couple of years!"

"So? Just let me live how I want to!" Rin yells, feeling ill at all this fighting.

"I CAN'T!" Akon yells standing up. The box of candy falls to the floor, the sweets rolling everywhere.

"WHY NOT?!" Rin demands.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Akon screams and the room falls into silence.

Rin stares at the tall man the gulps, his chest heaving with the strain of yelling at the man he has fallen for. The boy did not know what to say. He had heard Akon tell him this before but never screamed at the top of his lungs. Sudden he is in the arms of the man, small arms wrapped around his chest.

"God I'm sorry." The boy says, weeping into the scientist's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

Akon draws a line through the word "Weaning" written on the chalkboard. The words with lines through them as well are "Electric Therapy" and "Brainwashing". All failed. What options did he have left? He rubs his chin thoughtfully, weighing the ideas most likely to work in his head.

"Akon-sama, can you untie me? I have to um...tinkle..."

"Don't make me slap you, again."

"Yes, Akon-sama."

Akon looks back at his board then a brilliant, evil smile comes to his face. Before Rin know it he is strapped to a chair before of a table as a huge pile of candy is poured in front of him. His eyes widen then sparkle in delight at the delicious goodness spread out on the table before of him

"Oh.....dear......lord....." He looks to the ceiling.... "Thank...you....."

One of his arms is unstrapped and for a moment fearing this is a cruel trick he just stares at the giant pile of flavored treasure.

"You have must eat all of this before you are allowed to get up." Akon informs him. The boy needs no more prodding and starts shoving fist fulls of candy into his mouth. In less time then any normal soul could have devoured the candy pile Rin was polishing the last bits away.

Akon pours another bucketful on the table then stands back. This scene repeats for the rest of the night. By morning they are both tired but Rin can still put away the candy like a starving man eating food. The man leans against the wall.

"Your..like a bottomless pit...I wonder where all the candy goes.."

Hours pass and Akon was fearing he would run out of candy before the young man breaks. But as night came for the second day signs begins to show of Rin slowing down. His face was pale, dark half circles lie underneath his eyes, and he rested his chin on the table not even looking at the rst of the candy needing to be consumed.

Akon looks at him for a moment with arms across then he walks over to the boy.

"Have you reached you candy limit?"

"Please don't say that word around me..."

"Candy?"

Just saying the word had an effect on the boy. He slapped his hand over his mouth and made a gagging sound.

Akon chuckles then unstraps the boy from the chair, gently leading him back to their shared home. Half way there Rin doubles over and pukes, the rainbow of candy that comes up causes people walking by the stop and stares and wonder what the boy could have eaten.

"Easy, just a little more..."

The boy collapse in his bed, his belly rumbling in protest of all the sugar forced into it. Rin moans in pain, his face twisted in torment of having eaten enough candy to fill a small store.

"Akon..."

"Yeah?"

The boy rolls on his bed and Akon fears he might puke again.

"Is it possible for someone's stomach to explode from eating to much?"

"Well I suppose it is possible for it to rupture and tear from the strain of being to full."

"UGH! Don't tell me that!"

"Okay what was I supposed to tell you?"

Rin makes a sarcastic face and it bleeds into his voice. "No, Rin. Its not possible. You will be fine!" The boy says in a mocking tone.

Akon chuckles softly, sitting down next to him on the bed."You know I wouldn't lie to you like that."

"Sometimes I wish you would." The boy confesses.

The man leans over him, putting his lips to Rin's ear. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

Akons warm breath on his skin causes the boy to tingle all over, an excitement filling him deep in his core at the man being so close. The man leans over him and slips his hand underneath the boy's shirt then lets it rest on his chest, that heavy palm pressing down right above his heart makes Rin's blood pressure skyrocket. They kiss, a hungry passionate show of affection that mirrors their feelings for each other.

Akon's hand finds its way south and slides down the outside of Rin's hip, the rough surface feeling strange against his smooth leg. The boy gasps as the man gently bites his neck but soon relaxes into the nuzzling of his lover. Form there things get a bit heated...but as they start to loose their senses Rin sudden sits up with both hands clamped over his mouth, his face having taken on a green tint.

The boy leaps out of the bed and sprints to the bathroom, from which Akon hears a retching sound and can guess what had happened. Maybe this wasn't the best time to have a snogging session.

______________________________________________________________________________

The boy sits in a court room, on trial.

"Rin Tsubokura. Can you confirm that this is you breaking into the candy store?" The judge asks him, the security footage from the candy store break in playing across a large TV screen. It shows him without sound tossing backs his head and howling like a wolf, candy mixed with saliva dripping from either side of his mouth in the video. He honestly did not remember that but he did remember breaking into the store.

Hanging his head in shame he nods.

"Say yes or no, boy." The judge orders.

"Yes." He squeaks from the stand.

He sees Akon rest his head in his hands, sitting in the audience nearby. The consequences from all those months ago had finally come back to haunt the boy.

"Then you, Rin Tsubokura, are convicted of breaking and entering. You are considered a menace to the Soul Society and your punishment is six months in the maggots nest!" The judge slams his hammer down. The boy jerks back at the sound, tears brimming in his eyes. The court room begins to thin out as the crowd leaves, they had been the last trial of they day. A guard steps up and takes the boy by the arm but Rin dodges him and runs to Akon, wrapping his arms around the man. Fear flooding him.

'How will I survive in The Maggots Nest? With all those criminals?!' He wonders. Akon can feel Rin shivering out of fear so he holds the boy tighter, burying his face in the brown locks.

"I'm scared..." The boy mutters, he can hear guards standing behind him.

"Come with us, boy." One says, taking his arm in his hand.

Akon shoves them back, glaring at the men with hatred in his eyes. "Let him alone. He just wants to say good bye to me."

"You have five minuets." The guard tells them then steps back, motioning the other guards to do the same.

For a moment the boy and the horned man look at each other, pain in their eyes.

"My Zanpaktou...Abbaddon..I left it on my bed. Take care of it, will you?" Rin says, small tears rolling down his cheeks. It breaks Akon's heart but there is nothing he could do to save his friend.

"Ofcourse."

They hug, an embrace that is all to short as the guard steps forward to take a hold of the boy's arm. As Rin is dragged off he keeps his head twisted around to look at his love.

"Akon...I love you!"

"I know..."The dark haired man says, wishing he could say something better then a cliche Star Wars quote. A lump forms in his throat as the boy is dragged away towards the bleakest part of the Soul Society. He knew what hell it was because he had been there once long ago. The horned man does not envy the boy but wishes there was another way, not putting a defenseless kid in a hell hole like that.

As the door closes with Rin and the guards gone, Akon is left in the court room alone wondering what he was going to do for six months with out his addicting little friend.

Falling to his knees he wraps his arms around himself and cries.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Poor Rin, having to go to The Maggots Nest. What will happen to him? Will he be beat up, molested, become part of a gang? You will have to wait to find out!**

**Review if you like!** **:P**


	7. 7 Inside The Nest

"Come here, Candy Boy. I'll show YOU a lolly-pop!" The man shoves the boy against the wall, his chest pressed against Rins back. The air is pushed from his lungs or else he would cry out in pain.

The mans hard 'insistence' presses against his back and Rin begins to fear what was about to happen. The brown haired shinigami had only been in here for five minuets and already a fight had broken out between the men as to just whom's slave the boy would be.

The man is jerked off his back by another man who then punches the first man in his face.

"Back off, hunny. This boy is MINE!"

The man who was punched holds his face in his hands, blood streaming from a clearly broken nose.

"But, Toki. You always get the good boys! Why caint I get any good ones?"

"Because I hate you."

A third man sidles up to where Rin cowers against the wall. "You have good skin, boy. I like skin that is pale and smooth like yours."

The boy's eyes grow wide and he leans away from the bad breath of the third man. The one known as 'Toki' then grabs the third man by his hair and slams his head into the wall hard enough to make the man go unconscious.

"This boy is MINE, now. Any of you f***ers got a problem with that?" Toki yells while beating his chest with his fists like some sort of ape. The crowd that had gathered sudden starts to thin out and noone meets the large mans gaze.

"Good!"

He grabs Rin by the arm and drags him off to a hovel positioned high up along the walls of the Maggots nest. The boy screams and kicks, tear streaming down his face.

"No! Please no..." He cries, struggling feebly.

"Shuddup, son. You'll like living with me. I treat my boy's goooooood."

The inside of the hovel is larger then it looked outside. A couple of dark rooms branch off from the main one. The main room was lavishly decorated with deep red and pink cloths as well as dim candles lit throughout. Incense burns nearby beside one of the candles. A scantily clad young man lies on a bed of straw looking as if he had just woke up from a nap.

"Master Toki...." The young man says, sitting up. Rin could see his body was of a dark hue and well muscled, the hair on his chest appearing to be shaved off. He wore a loin cloth and only a loin cloth. Rin blushes and looks away.

"Make room in the harem, Swiss." Toki says shoving Rin forward. "We have a new pony in the stable."

The young man known as Swiss glares at Rin. "Who's this?" He says looking the boy up and down.

"This is..say what is your name, boy?"

"R-rin, sir."

"That's a stupid name. I am going to change it to...uuhhmmm" Toki looks around thinking. Clearly this was a hard act for him.

"Mouse, because your cute and little!" The man says giving him a pinch of the cheek. Toki then yawns and excuses himself to walk into the other room to go eat.

Swiss glares at Rin for a couple of moments then slowly gets up and stalks to him. The boy remains in place as the young man circles him, looking at his body in detail.

"Mouse, huh? Your not to bad looking..kinda scrawny, tho." The man reaches out and pinches Rins butt, the shinigami squeaks and jumps away.

"Mmmm you're jumpy, too."

"Please don't touch me."

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Rin blushes again, trying not to look at the lion cloth of Swiss.

"Oh, hunny. You are hopeless." Swiss says, reaching out to loosen Rins pants.

"S-stop..." Rin blushes deeply, now. He attempts to fight of the young man but fails.

Before he knows it his pants are around his ankles and his shirt is thrown onto the floor, his open nakedness frightening to him.

Swiss smiles at him approvingly. "Not bad, Mouse. This here is what I carry, tho." The young man says then whips out his own 'gun' in his hands to show him.

"Oh god! I don't wanna see that!" Rin says, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh c'mon, its not like it is going to bite you...much.."The man says, giving his 'anaconda' a shake.

"Swiss! Do not spoil my new pet before I have had a chance to taste him!" Comes the voice of Toki from the next room. The man emerges from the darkness with a rose between his teeth.

"Already ready for me, I see."

Toki walks to him, shoving Swiss away like a useless dog.

Rin cannot restrain his fear any more and takes off running out of the hovel, forgetting he is completely naked.

Two elderly men playing checkers nearby look up from their game as a naked boy runs past them with tears down his face.

"The Maggots Nest never seems to have a dull day. Your move." Says one old man to the other.

Rin runs as far as he can before stopping to catch his breath, he hides behind a building in hopes of not being found.

For the duration of his punishment he lived like this. Clothesless, dirty, and feeding on the trash of the inhabitants. He soon begins to turn feral, lurking like a cat in the shadows, his hair a disarray. The months pass slowly.

______________________________________________________________________________

Akon walks into the Maggots Nest with the warden of this of prison. The six months were up and he had come to collect Rin. The prison was just as he had remember it.

He approaches one of the hovels and knocks on the door. A large man answers.

"Toki, I came here to collect a boy for release. He is about this high and has hair that sticks up like this." Akon tells him. "I remember how you liked little boys and thought you would know where he is."

Toki rubs his hand over his face. "You mean Mouse? He took off the night he came here. Noone has sene him since."

Akon's heart races. Could he be...? No. No, Rin could not be dead! Could he?

Suddenly the warden beside Akon stiffens and points his finger to a dark figure crouched in the shadows.

"You there! What are you doing hiding in the shadows like that?" The warden demands.

The figure retreats into the shadows. Something about its eyes, its movement reminds Akon of his young lover.

"Wait here.. I think it might be him." The horned man says then walks into the shadows.

"Rin?" He asks, kneeling not far from the dirt covered figure. The animal hisses and shrinks away from him.

"Its me..Akon...Look I brought you some candy..." He sasy then unwraps a JollyRancher and tosses it to the creature. The animal sniffs it then shoves the candy in its mouth. The JollyRancher is devours within seconds, the animal making yummy sounds while crunching down on it.

For a few moments they stare at each other and then the animal mutters one word.

"Akon?"

Releif fills the horned man. "Oh, Rin. I knew that was you!"

The boy approaches him and Akon can see he is desperately under weight, naked as the day he was born, and covered in filth. They embrace despite the stink on the boy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rin sits in the warm bath water, soaking six months of grime off his flesh. Akon sits on the closed toilet seat, smoking a fag. He had told Akon what had happened soon after he was thrown into the prison, they hell he lived through just trying to survive in the prison without getting turned into a sex toy.

"I fully expected Toki to take advantage of you. That I expected but I did not expect you to run off like that. You got more guts then I thought you ever did."

"Luv, I was alone for six months and I had a lot of time to think...I want to have sex with you."

Akon almost swallows his cigarette, he manages to spit it out without choking on it. He coughs. Rin curiously glances at him. Akon gets ahold of himself enough to speak.

"Okay!"

______________

**Gay man-on-man sex next chapter. Yummy hot sexy sex that smells like sex. Dont say I did not warn ye.**


	8. 8 The End

Man this story is so old. loI I deleted the first last chapter because it sucked and everything so now I am rewriting it. This goes out to you, wickedhpnerd and Matt. Thank you both for your support!

-RabidSheep

--

Rin is lightly deposited on to Akon's bed. His body naked as the day he was born, his eyes large with mixed fear and excitement. Akon grins down at him, his hungry no STARVING eyes tracing every inch of the boy spread before him over the covers. Rin whimpers and spreads his legs.

"I want to feel you, Akon..inside of me.." He says softly in a husky voice barely over a whisper. His clean light brown hair catching the moonlight that washes in through the window. Tonight is a cool night but its about to heat up drastically.

Akon leans down and starts kissing the boy on his neck, nibbling the tender skin with the ends of his teeth, his large hands running down those smooth legs. Rin gasps as Akon sucks on his neck near the base, bring tingling pleasure through his small body. His slender hands work into those black locks and clench as the taller man reaches low to stroke his organ. The boy moans out like a ready woman.

The scientist chuckles lightly then keeps kissing the boy all over his body, feeling every inch of that supple frame beneath his rough hands. Rin can feel his hot breath on his skin, feel the harness growing between his own spread legs, hear the pounding of his own heart beating a loud drum in his ears. He moans as Akon brushes his lips against the tip of Rin's erection.

"Oh gods!" The small shinigami whimpers then begins panting like a dog in heat as Akon wraps his lips around the boy's member. The sensation of someone sucking him is to much and it is not long before Rin comes with a cry of ecstasy, white hot liquid filling Akon's mouth. The boy is beautiful in his arched back, his head thrown up towards the ceiling, his smooth face flushed a flower pink. Sweat trickles down his back and traces shining trails down his hips.

When he comes back to earth he sees Akon on the other side of the room holding a bottle of lubrication and squirting some on his fingers. The tall shinigami has undressed and he slathers the lube on his member but leaves some on his other hand before walking back to the bed where Rin lies spread out. All the boy can do is watch as his lover walks towards him, Akons erection evident through his loose shinigami robes. Gently he turns the boy onto his belly on the bed and inserts one greased finger into the tight hole.

Rin gasps and throws back his head, his hands sinking into the plush covers.

"Gaaah! That stinks!"

"Please relax, Rin. It will get better, I promise."

Rin submits, forcing his muscles to turn to jelly as Akon sinks his fingers into his body. It hurts but at the same time it feels strangly wonderful to feel his lover inside of him, knowing soon they would be sharing the same space in that ultimate act of passion. Firm hands grip Rin's hips and his excitement grows as he feels something hard pressing against him. Rin spreads his legs apart and looks up at Akon over his shoulder.

"I'm ready. Make me yours." He says breathlessly. Akon gently smiles down to his lover. That's all he needs to mount the boy, slowly pressing in his throbbing member past that tight muscle . He feels Rin trembling beneath him but the boy does not ask to stop so Akon picks up the face. He rocks his hips forwards , grinding his length inside of the boy till soon pleasure races through both their veins. They have become one and Rin has never felt so happy.

With a scream Rin comes over the bed sheets, Akon groans and comes after him. He slowly pulls out of the boys body then lies beside him as they both try to catch their breaths. Rin snuggles up into Akons arms and appears to be asleep as they lie together in each others arms, lovers now and forever.

"Akon…Don't ever leave me." Rin says softly through closed eyes. Akon stares at him then pulls the boy tight against his chest, gently kissing the boy on his forhead.

"I wont, Rin. Not ever."


End file.
